


With You

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, M/M, implied post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: It means more to Hawke than he could ever express how safe Fenris feel in his arms.





	With You

It’s not the biggest of bathtubs, not quite big enough to hold the both of them at the same time unless they’re kind of folded into each other, but neither Hawke nor Fenris particularly cares all that much as they settle closer together in the soothing, hot water. Fenris is curled up atop Hawke, head pillowed upon Hawke’s chest, with his eyes closed and a pleased smile gracing his lips.

Hawke holds Fenris close, his fingers tracing circles against Fenris’s skin before moving to play with Fenris’s silver hair. His hair curls when wet, and Hawke finds it fascinating. (The fact that Hawke is fascinated by literally everything about Fenris is completely beside the point.)

Fenris makes a humming sound and murmurs against Hawke’s skin, “What would you do if I fell asleep right here?”

“I would never move again,” Hawke replies in an overly serious manner, “in order to let you sleep.”

“You are ridiculous,” says Fenris fondly, and his smile widens.

“Well, yes, obviously, but...” Hawke pauses and tries to put this feeling into words. “It means a lot to me to see you relax like this, that you trust me enough to be this comfortable with me. When we make love, you don’t usually let me hold you for that long before you put clothes back on. So I’d do whatever you needed to help you feel this comfortable for as long as possible.”

Fenris opens his lovely eyes and looks up at Hawke, and there’s so much gratitude in Fenris’s touched expression that Hawke can feel his heart swelling with emotion. Then, pressing his face into the crook of Hawke’s neck, nuzzling against Hawke’s skin, Fenris whispers, “It means a lot to me, as well, to feel this way with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
